Consequences
As two girls try to figure out how to deal with the Neverseen, the Neverseen find out who told the girls. After many punishments, it only gets worse when Elijah Fletcher finds out one of the Neverseen's secrets. And it leads to many fights. When Elijah tries to leave for his family's safety, things get worse. And now they have to deal with the Consequences. Chapter 1 Liana Fletcher: I walked down the halls of Foxfire, looking for Billy. I spotted him talking to a girl. "Hi Billy! Who's this?" I asked. " Oh, um. This is umm......Samantha! " He said. "Hi Samantha! I'm Liana." I said, holding my hand out for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Laura. Anyways, I have to go. Bye Billy!" Samantha said. " Laura? I'm not Laura! I'm Liana. Big difference. " I grumbled. "How's your dad?" Billy asked. "Still won't change his mind. Anyways, we're going to be late!" Ceres Bennett: "Ceo! Guess who has the same alchemy teacher as me" my best friend, Nia squealed as I took my books out of my locker "Who?" I said grabbing her schedule . "Justin!" She said happily, I laghed, Nia's had a crush on Justin since Level 2. "Good for you" I say patting her on the back. I sigh "Nia I have to tell you something" I say. Liana Fletcher: "Late for what? Class doesn't start for another ten minutes!" Billy said. " Oh. " "Hey, Lee!" A extremely familiar voice called. I turned. "Oh uh...ummm.....Hi?" I said, nervously. "Planning on getting detention today?" Dylan asked. " I..wait...what? You don't plan on getting detention! " I protested. "Yeah, well, knowing you, I won't see you at lunch." Dylan said, grinning. I glared at him. "Liana? Can I talk to you?" He asked. He seemed kinda nervous. I nodded. He led me over to a corner. "Liana, I need your advice......" Ceres Bennett: "I think" I say changing her giddy expression to a worried one "I-I think. I think I'm gonna beat you to orientation" I say and start to run away from her. "Hey!" She yells. Liana Fletcher: "My advice for what?" I asked. "How do I tell a girl I like her?" He asked nervously. "You walk up to her, and you say, I love you. That's is Dylan. Read my lips. Tell her, I love you. It's that simple." I said. Clearly I new nothing. Because it is most certainly NOT that simple. "Who's the lucky girl?" I asked. "It's...... Ceres Bennett: I might have ran to fast. Or too far. Because next thing I knew my home crystal was glittering and I was at Aberfield. I laughed, Nia was going to FREAK. I headed over to my house and was about to yell for my parents when... "Hunter, we've been here for too long. I mean we just need to take Ceres to the Neverseen and everything will go as planned! We have Elijah Flecher on our team now, all we have to do is leave this horrible place" my mom said from inside the house. "But Chiara, what about Finn, and Jenice! She's only a bab, and how will they survive on their own!" my dad responde. "Look, Hunter" my mom said "Ceres is why we came to spy for the Neverseen. She CAN'T find out who her real parents are. We need to turn her in. As for Finn and Jenice, who cares! We only had kids to blend in, so people wouldn't think we were spies!" I couldn't listen to any more. My parents, Chiara and Hunter Bennett, we're Neverseen spies. I needed to find Finn. To tell him what's going on. Then me and Nia would investigate. I needed to know more. I would do anything to find out more. No matter the consequences. Chapter 2 Liana Fletcher: "It's who?" I asked. The bell rang. "Umm....I'll tell you another time! Gotta get to class! Bye!" And with that, he hurried off. " I WILL get back to you! And you WILL tell me! " I shouted. "C'mon Lee. We have to get to class." Billy said, tugging on my arm. " Alright! I'm coming! " I grumbled. "What'd he want, anyway?" Billy asked. "He wanted advice." I said. Billy went quiet. I looked at him, curiously. "What are you going to do to stop your dad?" Billy asked, quietly. "I'm going to follow him, and figure out the Neverseen's plans." Ceres Bennett: "Finn!" I yelled when I returned to Foxfire "Finn, where are you! " I yelled repeatedly. After a couple minutesI decided to call him over the speaker, so I headed to the magnates office. "Will Finn Bannett report to the magnates office, someone is here to see you" Magnate Leto announced, moments later Finn knockes on the door, when he see's me he turns pale. "Let's talk in the hallway" I say as I wave Magnet Leto goodbye. "What's wrong" Finn asks as we stop at his locker. Liana Fletcher: "How?" Billy asked. "Umm...I can vanish. Remember?" I grinned. "What will you do if they find out?" Billy asked. " Dad won't care as long as I don't tell anyone. Though I'm still going to tell you. The Neverseen on the other hand........I'm not sure. " I said. "Just.....promise me you won't do anything dangerous." Billy said. "Um...Billy? You do realize, I am the girl who LOVES adventure. I am SO gonna do something dangerous." I said, grinning at him. "You do realize we're missing class?" Billy said. "Eh...I'd sleep through it anyways." I said. "Then how do you always ace your quizzes?" Billy asked. I gave him a sheepish grin. "I have my ways." ' Ceres Bennett:' I told him everything. When I finished my rant he was as pale as the marble floors below us. Finally after he gained some color in his face he asked "What about Jenice? We have to get her!" He lost all the color left in his face. "We'll get her after school" I said "They don't know I was there, so they won't do anything till Tonight" she saw the worry in his face and she decided to comfort him more "We'll stay at Nia's house until we find out more" I say patting his shoulder. A small smile formed his lips, he's been crushing on Nia for YEARS. "See you at lunch" I say, running to my class. Liana Fletcher: Study Hall. "Wanna come over later?" Billy whispered, pretending to be reading. "Maybe." I whispered back. "What's THAT supposed to mean? " He whispered back. "It means maybe." I whispered. "Lee, what does it mean? Will you come over or not?" He asked, out loud. "Ms. Fletcher! Mr. Neederman! Would you like to explain why you were talking when you're supposed to be studying?" Mr. Edwards asked. " Sorry, sir. We won't do it again. " I apologized. 3 minutes later. "So, you coming over later?" " Billy, hush! We're gonna get in....... " I start. "What part of 'we won't do it again ' do you not understand?!" Mr. Edwards asked. "None of it, sir!" Billy said. I smacked my forehead. "So, Mr. Know-it-all, do you know what I'm about to tell you?" Mr. Edwards asked. " That Lee and I are your best students, and you love us SO MUCH! So you're just gonna let us go sit back down. And because I figured out exactly what you were going to say, I'll just go sit down..... " Billy said, sitting down and burying his head in his book. "No Mr. Neederman. That is quite the opposite. What I was actually going to say is, you and Ms. Fletcher have detention for the next week. Enjoy!" Mr. Edwards said. " I thought you wanted me to tell you the opposite of what you were going to say! And enjoy detention! Who are you kidding! " Billy said. I stomped on his foot. "Ouch! What on earth was that for?" He asked. "Your stupidness." I grumbled. "Mr. Neederman, and Ms. Fletcher. Go see the Magnate. And don't even THINK of arguing. Or I'll add to your detention. Have a good visit!" And with that, Mr. Edwards walked back to his desk. "Thanks so much Mr. Know-it-all. Now you've proved Dylan right. I will actually have detention after all. " Ceres Bennett: ' "Where were you?!" Nia asked in the middle of study hall. "I'll tell you later" I said for the millionth time since I got back. "I want to know" she wined, I glared at her. Two kids where sent to the magnates office a couple minutes ago and I knew that if Nia kept bothering me we would be joining them. I finally asked her "Nia, can I sleep over tonight?" I made sure to whisper so we wouldn't get in trouble. "Yes, of course" she said excitedly, and a bit to loudly. "Miss Corvette, Miss Bennett" Mr. Edwards said sharply "Did Mr. Neederman and Miss Fletcher not JUST interrupt the class and get sent to Magnate Leto?! Perhaps you can join them" he started shooing us away like flies "Go on". As we left the classI glared at Nia "Sometimes I wonder if your physicly are able to whisper" I say and we both laugh. '''Liana Fletcher: ' "Why do you always like giving me detention?" I asked Billy. " Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose! " Billy protested. I snorted. "Now, back to the original question, are you coming over today? And don't you dare say maybe. If you do, I will haunt your dreams for the rest of eternity." Billy said. " Maybe. " I said. "What did I just say?" Billy asked. "You said to say maybe." I said, sweetly. I knew the look on his eyes. I ran off towards Magnate Leto's office. He chased me. I looked back to see how close he was. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but the next thing I knew, I had slammed into a furious Leto. "Uh oh." Chapter 3 '''Liana Fletcher: I walked to lunch, thinking about how mom would react to me getting a week of detention, starting next week. I didn't get as much as Billy though. He got three weeks. "You seem to be awfully quiet. Are you okay, Lee?" Billy asked. "Yes. But if you ask me one more time if I'm coming over, I will not talk to you for a month." I said. " I doubt that. " He said. At the food line, a girl walked up to me. "Are you Dylan's girlfriend?" She asked. I dropped my tray of food and stared at her with a horrified face. " You're kidding." I said, picking up the food. "No. He said so himself! Go ask him if you don't believe me!" She said. She pointed to a guilty looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He must have heard her. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. "I'm Avalon. Avalon Hawkins. One of Dylan's closest friends. So I know EVERYTHING. " She said. "Everything, huh?" I mumbled. "Well, most everything. He tells Niko more. And Niko tells his sister, Katrina. And Kat tells me. So yeah." She shrugged. "If you'll excuse me, I have a guilty looking boy to deal with........" Ceres Bennett: We didn't get much detention. Just a month. No biggy. I'm kidding. It's a big problem. If me and Nia had detention for a month do you know how much time we would have to investigate?! Zero. Zip. Nada. Magnate Leto must have been in a horrible mood becouse he never ''gives me or Nia detention. At lunch I tell Nia all about my so called "parents". By the end she was practically in tears, Chiara and Hunter had been her second family. When her father died, they were there for her, when her mom lost her job, they were there for her. And know, she found out the were spies the whole time. I decided lift the mood with Nia's favorite thing. Gossip. "Did you hear" I start "Dylan has a girlfriend" Dylan is in the level above us and basically half of Foxfire has a crush on him. "Ohhhh" Nia said, much happier "Who did he choose". '''Liana Fletcher:' I stormed over to Dylan. " I think you and need to have a chat. " I said. "Umm......about w..what?" He asked nervously. "About saying someone's your girlfriend without talking to them. Now, What do you have to say for yourself? And I do NOT want excuses." I said, firmly. "Look, Lee. I can explain EVERYTHING! Just......" He looked around at the audience before continuing. "not now." He finished. "No. You. Will. Explain. Now. Or I will haunt your dreams for the rest of eternity." I said, coldly. "Look, I.......I'll tell you later. Bye!" He got up and dashed for the hallway. I ran after him. I turned a corner and slammed into a confused Billy. Ceres Bennett: "Someone named Liana" I awnser. Before either one of us could say anything a girl from the other side started yelling at Dylan. I nod at Nia and we follow Dylan to see what's going on. Liana Fletcher: "You okay, Lee?" Billy asked. " No. I'm not. I have a stubborn boy to find. " I stormed off to go find him. "Why? What'd he do? By any chance would it be Dylan?" He asked, following me. "Bingo. He said I was his girlfriend! Can you believe it? Me? His GIRLFRIEND? He's crazy! And he didn't even ask me first." I exclaimed. "Wait. He said you ''were ''his GIRLFRIEND?! I think he went that way." Billy said. We both went to search for Dylan. Chapter 4 We saw Dylan by the library looking SUPER sad and depressed. We were about to go over to him and see what was wrong, but a girl and a boy came up to him first. "Shhh" I whispered to Nia, she nodded. Finally, someone spoke. Liana Fletcher: "Dylan? I'm not going to tell at you this time, but would you please tell me what's going on?" I asked, softly. "Look, it was a misunderstanding. Please, just leave it at that." He said, desperately. He looked so sad, torn, upset, and heartbroken. I nodded and walked off with Billy following. He said one last thing. I couldn't make out the words though. This is what he said. "I wish someone could understand what I'm going through." ' Ceres Bennett:' I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Nia. She looked so disappointed. "Come on" I said grabbing her hand and running towards the girl. "What's your problem" I ask her. Liana Fletcher: I turned toward the girl. "What do you mean?" I asked. ' Ceres Bennett:' "I mean" I say rolling my eyes "You just crushed Dylan's heart". Liana Fletcher: I look at her, confused. "No I didn't. He has feelings for another girl!" I glance back at Dylan. "I think." ' Ceres Bennett:' I laughed "Dude. He likes- no he loves you" I said and Nia nodded "Come on" I started dragging her to Dylan. When we got there I said "Dylan, who ever you are, do you have something to say to each other. The other boy was looking pale now. Liana Fletcher: " No. He likes someone else. " I said. He looked so sad and heartbroken I felt sorry for him. I twisted away from her and ran out of the Library. I ran up to the leapmaster, getting ready to leave. Ceres Bennett: "Oh come on" I groan "She's Liana, right" he nods. "Your ship name is Diana" Nia announces as we arrive at the leap master we're Liana is about to leave. We shove Dylan into Liana's arms. ''Kiss kiss kiss ''I chant in my head ''there faces are so close.... ''But before we can see what happens next they disappear into the light. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters